


And the Skies Open Up

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [27]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cleaning Guns is a Team Bonding Exercise, Gen, Havoc Squad is bigger than in canon, Listen Storms are Terrible for a bunch of PTSD Ridden soldiers, Mentioned Theron Shan, Planet Rishi (Star Wars), Storms, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Havoc Squad is in the middle of their usual evening activities (mostly weapon inspections) when the skies open up and the rain hits.
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	And the Skies Open Up

**Author's Note:**

> Love them all.
> 
> Whumptober Theme: Ok, Who Had Natural DIsasters On THeir 2020 Bingo Card?  
> Prompt: Extreme Weather

Rishi was a lush, tropical paradise, which fully half of Havoc Squad thrived in, what with there being multiple Cathar, half the Squad having prosthetics, and their Captain being a Nautolan. Despite the fact that they were there for a _mission_ , Lissorak had stripped off his armor and under armor and flopped into the sand upon arrival.

Finn was the only grumpy one, and that was because he and the humidity didn't get along. Elara had only shrugged and said it was less wet than Drommund Kaas. Vik and Henryk both muttered things about being old, and Henryk had rubbed at the seam between his prosthetic arm and the stump absently, a faraway look in his remaining eye.

Lissorak has never pried, nor have the others, but Henryk had explained, only once, that his last squad had almost literally imploded. Things had happened, people had turned traitor, and if Henryk ever saw one specific teammate of his again he was going to murder someone, damn his oaths as a doctor.

One thing that neither Agent Shan nor Lady Beniko had prepared Havoc Squad for had been the _thunderstorms_.

Lissorak twitched, violently, the first time the soft patter of rain turned into a downpour and unleashed the sound of thunder rumbling. Finn yelped, dropping to one knee and pulling his blaster cannon. The others all froze, ears perked for the sound of _concussive fire_. Henryk had been the only one not affected, instead choosing to sigh.

Then he marched through the _active near-hurricane_ to give Theron Shan a piece of his mind about sending his (though they weren't his squad, he was only their doctor) to a planet with an active storm season _during_ said storm season when they were _fresh from Corellia._

"The storms are much steadier on Drommund Kaas," Elara said. She had her blaster pistol out and was in the process of cleaning it when the sky opened up upon their safehouse.

"Kinda reminds me of Glee Anselm," Lissorak admitted. The team had collectively settled once they'd realized that it was just a storm. Of all of the sentient non-droids, Vik had been the calmest, given that he _hadn't_ disappeared into the storm to go yell at their SIS agent. He just continued to clean weapons while absently humming something or other he'd heard in a cantina on some planet.

"Nice place, Glee Anselm."

Another clash of thunder had Finn swearing in Iridonian as he dropped his stylus and messed up his blueprints.

"Glee Anselm's hurricane season isn't quite like this though," Lissorak admitted. He smiled a little, despite Finn's cranky glower.

"I mean, I was on Taris," Aikoja said while picking grit out of one of her prosthetic hands. "It's warm and wet."

"I'm going back to Tatooine," Finn declared. "It's hot and _dry_."

"And it has Krayt Dragons," Aric pointed out.

Hazel eyes closed as Finn nodded. "And there's Krayt dragons."

"Finn you're happiest in the void of space," Lissorak said. There was little inflection to his voice, though there was a curve of a smile on his lips.

"But _Krayt dragons."_

"They are quite amazing, Captain," Elara agreed. A collective nod let Lissorak know he was the loser in this argument, even as the sound of rain pattered off.

Henryk opened the door to the safehouse, arriving back soaked to the bone. "Pretty sure our SIS contact either hates me or is afraid of me, but I don't care," he said. He shook his head, greying hair dripping wet.

"Go get a shower, Doc," Aikoja said. She waved her hand. "Dry off and warm up."

"Hellraisers," Henryk nodded. He disappeared in the direction of the fresher in their safehouse.

Everyone drifted back to whatever they'd been doing before the storm had broken out, the tense air lifted much the way the storm itself had.


End file.
